


Heartbroken - A Jai Courtney short story

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Jai Courtney - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Break Up, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finds out that her ex boyfriend from four years ago is back in town. They were deeply in love and together for five years but something made them drift apart.</p><p>Rating/Warnings: Fluff and some mild language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

You sniffed and wiped away the tear, that was rolling down your cheek, with the back of your sleeve.

"You okay?" Your friend and roommate, Nina, asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"Just cutting some onions."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just order a pizza. It's Friday!"

"Well I've already started now so there's no point."

"Whatever. You know if you rinse the onion in water before you cut it you won't cry."

"Well that's a myth because I did rinse it. Where did you go anyway?"

"Ah yes! I went to that really nice bakery/cafe in town-"

"The one that's like an hour drive away?"

"Hour and a half but yes! You'll never guess who I saw?" You looked at her as if to 'who?' "Jai! I saw Jai."

You immediately stop cutting the onion and set the knife down. "My Jai? I mean Jai C-"

"Yes your ex!"

"That's impossible. I heard he moved back home to Australia for good."

"Well looks like he's back. He looks really good."

For the remainder of the night you couldn't stop thinking about your ex boyfriend. You broke up four years ago and had dated for five prior to that, you were good to each other and if you were completely honest - you still had deep feelings for him. You didn't even bother to eat what you had cooked so you just curled up in bed and fell asleep.

 

** I adjust his tie slightly and he smiles. "Perfect. Just like you." He grins and tilts my chin up to kiss me gently.

"We better go." I glance down and check my lavender dress once again and look to Jai for approval. He nods and I take his hand to walk out to the car that was waiting for us both.

An old friend of mine was getting married and naturally we were both attending. The invitation that came in the mail wasn't even addressed to me and a 'plus-one' but to myself and Jai, with both of our names in fancy writing. I remember gazing at the elegant invitation and thinking how beautiful our names looked next to each other.

The wedding was glorious, I cried most of the time - especially seeing my friend in her extravagant gown. I remember thinking how my wedding would possibly turn out, what kind of dress I would wear and what kind of suit Jai would wear. 'I could honestly see myself marrying this man', I thought to myself.

The after party was just as lovely.

"You're so quiet." Jai stroked my head as I held myself close to him while we slow danced.

"I know. I'm just thinking."

"I wanna know what you're thinking about. Is it me?"

"Yes actually." I didn't want to admit to Jai that I was thinking about our wedding - even though I could see myself marrying him, he hadn't ever proposed to me so it would have been slightly awkward me telling him. "I'm just thinking about how much I love you."

"That's good because I love you too." He chuckled.

After dancing for a while we decided to mingle with guests, some of them I knew and some of them I didn't but everyone was very pleasant. Then we decided to grab some food and sit at our table.

"Your dress is so beautiful. Lavender is my favourite colour!" A woman about the same age as me, who was bouncing a baby on her lap, commented when I sat down at the table.

"Thank you so much. I was a little worried about the colour against my skin but I love it."

"It's gorgeous."

I smiled. "Is that your daughter?"

"Yes, her name is Luna."

"What a cute name, she's adorable." I gushed.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, it will give me a chance to grab some food. Do you want to?"

"Of course!" I got in position and she placed the chubby, happy baby onto my lap. Thankfully she didn't cry.

"Luna mummy will be back soon." She cooed and strut off in her heels.

"Oh, Jai look at her cheeks. She's so adorable. Hi Luna, hi baby!"

He didn't look as content as I was. "She's great. Make sure you don't drop it- I mean her!"

"I won't. I'm a natural. Look she's smiling." I stood her up on my legs and moved her about gently, making it look like she was dancing. Luna giggled the way babies do and my heart swelled. For as long as I could remember I have wanted kids and Luna had only made me more broody.

"Sit her down babe."

"Fine. Do you want to hold her?" He shook his head quickly. "Come on, why not?"

"Kids aren't really my thing. I'm fine, babe." I paused upon hearing what my boyfriend had just said. Did I already know that? Has he told me before that he doesn't like kids? Thoughts were running through my head and all of a sudden I became quite upset.

"I'm back. How's my baby!" Luna's mum sat down.

"She's great. What a great child you have. Would you excuse me?" I handed her Luna and when I knew she was safely in her mother's arms - I ran off towards the toilets as quick as I could.

"Where are you going?" I heard Jai ask when I ran off.

I was sat in a toilet cubicle on the far side of the reception venue. Half an hour later the main door swung open and I heard footsteps in the toilet. They were definitely men's shoes. "Babe, can you come out please? I know you're in here. I can see your shoes."

I sighed and unlocked the cubicle. "You shouldn't be in the ladies toilets."

"No one is coming all the way over to the north side of the venue to go to the toilet, I'm fine. Why the hell did you run off?"

"Don't worry."

"What do you mean 'don't worry'? I can tell you've been crying. Your eyes are red."

"I'm fine. Can we just go?"

"Alright."

I sat in the cab in complete silence. Jai's hand would brush against my leg every so often and I would 'accidentally' fidget so we wouldn't be touching anymore.

I waited on the doorstep of our house whilst Jai paid the driver. He opened the door and I began to walk inside until he caught hold of my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

"Talk to me. Is this about what I think it is?"

"Where is this going Jai?"

"Where is this going?! We've been together for five years and we live together."

"I mean the future. A few years down the line don't you want kids?"

He sighed and loosened his tie. "No." He mumbles.

"What?" I feel as if my heart is breaking. How could we have been together for so long and never have this conversation?

"I don't see kids in my future. You? Yes. Kids? No. I'm sorry I never told you I-"

"How can you be so blunt about it?"

"I'm sorry. Can we just talk about this in the morning? Let's go to bed."

"No. I want kids one day and if that's definitely not a possibility then what's the point in all of this?"

"So the only reason why you're with me is so you can have kids? How fucking selfish is that?"

"I'm selfish? YOU won't even talk to me about all of this. It's just a no?"

"I love you but I'm sorry." He pulls me towards him to hug me.

"No! Get away from me!" I punch at his chest but he doesn't move a muscle - literally.

Somehow we stayed together for another month but what a pitiful month it was. The prelude to what we both knew was coming - breakup. We didn't argue at all but we both looked upset and miserable constantly, we only had sex once and that was emotional.

He came down the stairs to me one day and showed me an airline ticket. "I'm going back home for a month. I, er, need to clear my head." He said before I could ask him what it was for.

"When do you leave?"

"Monday."

I paused for a second, trying to remember what day it was. "Three days?"

He nodded his head. "I could be there for more than a month but I want you to keep the house and everything. I love you." He kisses my head and I notice the tears in his eyes.

"So this is it?"

"Don't say it like that." The tears began to fall down his cheeks. I hadn't seen him cry all that much during the relationship but whenever he did - I did. "You mean the world to me you know that, right?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffed. **

 

"Hey!" You were jolted by a violent shake and you realised you were dreaming about Jai. "Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh my god." You were sweating all over, even your sheets felt damp. "What was I saying?"

"I think like 'no, I'm sorry, don't go' something along those lines." You put your head in your hands and sigh. "What's up?"

"I'm okay. What's the time?"

"Almost nine. You were out like a light last night. I tried to wake you up but you wasn't having it."

"I'm gonna jump in the shower."


	2. II

You drive yourself mad for a week, you would sit at work and daydream about what it would be like to see Jai again. The thought of looking into those beautiful eyes or letting him hold you in those wonderful arms. Then you tortured yourself on a whole new level and thought that he might have a girlfriend now. On the way home from work you decided to take a detour into town and stop by to see if you could spot him. The cafe was empty except from an older man behind the counter - he looked extremely familiar but you couldn't for the life of you think why.

"Hello young lady. We close in fifteen so the kitchen has shut but I can get you a box of pastries?"

You froze for a moment. "Right, uh, sure. That sounds great, thank you."

"Would you like a hot drink? How about a hot chocolate on the house?"

"Thank you so much."

"Have a seat. I'll bring it to you."

As you turn around to sit down at a table, Jai appears in the doorway of a back room, next to the pastry counter and the plates he was carrying shatters as they hit the floor. "Oh my god." He whispers.

"Jai you and your butterfingers!" The older man heckles, hanging him a dustpan and brush.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Ned." Jai apologises as his uncle disappears with a box to retrieve your treats.

You sit at a far table and he joins you instantly. You both sit in silence for at least a minute and he looks as if he is about to cry. "I can't believe you're here."

"I was thinking the same thing." You smile.

"Did you know I work here?"

You nod. "My friend saw you last week."

"Right. I've only been back for a few months. I wanted to come and see you but I didn't know how you'd react after what happened between us. Wow, I can't believe you're here right now. How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"You're lying." He calls you out. "I know when you're lying."

You sigh. "Ever since my friend said that she saw you - I've been a mess. I haven't been able to eat, sleep or function properly at work. All I can think about is you."

"I think about you too. Can I tell you something?"

The door to the cafe swings open and the bell above it rings. A woman, about the same age as you, walked in with a pushchair. "Hey Jai. You finished?"

"Er, almost." He looks at you and then the woman.

The sleepy little boy in the pushchair, who is about two, waves his little hand at Jai and smiles behind his dummy.

"Hey, little man. Is he tired?"

"Yeah he should be out any second now." She laughs.

Jai's Uncle Ned comes out from the back room and kisses the girl on her cheek. "Hello, Ely."

"Hi, daddy." She smiles.

He hands you the box of pastries and winks. "It's on the house dear."

"Thank you!"

"Sorry to interrupt you anyway. We'll be over there." Jai's cousin points to a table far from yours and walks away.

"Sorry about that. Listen, why don't we meet up tomorrow?"

"You said you wanted to tell me something?" As Jai began to open his mouth to speak, the infant in the pushchair started to cry loudly.

"He's not going to settle!" Ely mentions.

Jai walks over, takes the little boy from his pushchair and sits back down opposite you. "What's his name? He's adorable."

"Ethan Falcon Courtney. My son." He looked up at you after that statement. Was he joking? Of course he wasn't, he looked dead serious and it all made sense but you were frozen. It seemed that time was stuck and you were just sitting there barely breathing, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you like this."

He sounded upset but the way you were feeling had to have been worse. "I-I have to go." You fought back the tears and ran out leaving your box behind.

As soon as you got into your car it happened. The tears rolled down your face, they were coming so quickly that you could barely see. "Fuck!" You shouted and slammed your hands on the wheel, making the horn blare. You were hurt and so much was going through your head. You drove off as quick as you could manage to, not wanting Jai to come out and see you in that state.

"Hey, how was work?" Nina asked without turning around.

"Nee." You mumbled and she turned around.

"Oh my god, what's happened?" You burst into tears when she hugged you.

"I went to see him. Jai." The two of you sat down and you explained everything, pouring your heart out. 

It was another night of little to no sleep and it was driving you crazy. Who knew one person could have such an affect on your life. So many thoughts were running through your head.

 

** I stared out of the window, the sun wasn't even fully up yet and here you were cruising down the highway in the back of a taxi. My mind was racing a mile a minute, as usual I was thinking about everything. Was I being selfish? Did this really have to end like this? I didn't want him to go all the way to the other side of the world and I was now starting to realise that. I grabbed hold of his hand but he barely responded. He was upset to say the least.

Jai was always very organised so when we arrived to the airport earlier than expected - we sat down in a nearby cafe.

"Do you want anything?" He offered.

"I'm okay, thanks."

He came back with a chocolate croissant and a regular croissant. "I know you said you didn't want anything but I also know chocolate croissants are your favourite and they had one left, so.."

"Thanks." I smiled. "So, how long are you gonna be out there for?"

"As long as I want to be I guess but I'm starting with a month."

I nibbled on my breakfast. It was sweet and delicious. "Where are you staying?"

"I'm gonna be at home with my mum and my brothers."

"Right."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Jai-"

"I know you hate long goodbyes but I'm really going to miss you and it's a shame it had to end like this." The last thing I wanted to do was cry but it was happening. "I'll be back though and maybe we can talk then. I just need to clear my head and give myself time to think." **


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long to post, I know some people have been waiting a while. I've just been so busy as I was accepted into University to do Performing Arts after I auditioned earlier this year! :D  
> I hope you like this update , drop me some comments with what you think will happen next and maybe what you would like to see :*

Sunlight came around all too quickly, it burned the insides of your eyelids - it didn't even feel like you were fully asleep. You sat up effortlessly and sighed. 'Thank god it's my day off', you thought to yourself. Nina was already at work, so you ran the shower and got ready for a day of sitting around in front of the tv with your favourite ice cream - Chocolate Brownie, to be precise. You went into the freezer to retrieve it but before you could even grab the tub, the door knocked softly. You knew that it definitely was not Nina, as she worked over two hours away and wouldn't have much reason to come back home during the day. You gulped and the door knocked again. You grabbed the handle but something was stopping you from twisting it to open the door. Your heart was racing and when you finally got the courage to open the door, your heart dropped into your stomach. He was standing there with an apologetic look on his face and Ethan asleep in his pushchair.

"I'm sorry to turn up like this. Can we talk?"

He stared at you and waited for an answer. "Sure. Come in."

You moved aside so he could walk into the house. "Sorry I had to bring Ethan. No one could have him." He mentioned as his son woke up with a silent yawn.

"It's okay. Do you want a drink?" You noticed him looking around at the house, probably reminiscing.

"Can I have some water?"

You were glad when he asked for a drink, as it gave you a minute to take a breather and possibly get your head around what was about to happen. You exhaled loudly, with the water running in the background. After an uncountable amount of deep breaths, I filled a tall glass with water and ice and walked out into the living room.

"There you go." You hand him his drink and sit on the couch next to him.

"Thank you."

"Before you say anything - I'm sorry for running out on you yesterday."

"I don't blame you. I want to tell you everything-"

"Answer me this first. Are you dating someone?"

"No. The last person I dated was you." He sighed. "A few years ago I was really beating myself up about us and I was in a real bad place. I went out drinking with a few mates and screwed this random chick I met. I didn't plan to speak to her again it was supposed to be a one night stand but a few months after that, she found me through a mutual and told me that she was pregnant. You don't know how badly I wanted to just run and never see her again but I couldn't do that to the poor kid. My dad was never around for me so I always promised myself if I'd ever have a kid I'd be there. I supported her with everything and told her that when the baby was born I'd be there to help and provide 24/7. We didn't live together but we made up a plan so I could see him and help out."

"Well, where is she now?"

I got a call from her one day, she said that I needed to take him for a few days by myself because she had to visit her sick aunt, I thought nothing of it and took him. I couldn't get into contact with her for a whole week after I had him. Eventually I went by her house and it was empty. There was nothing in it but the furniture - she just left me with him. I had no idea what to do I even contemplated putting him up for adoption but I couldn't put him into that fucked up system. A couple of months later I get a handwritten letter through my door, no stamp and no return address."

"What did it say?" You mumble and he takes his wallet out from his back pocket.

"I always keep it in here - I don't even know why." He shrugs and hands it to you.

_** Jai_

_By the time you read this I will have been long gone. I'm sorry for running out on you and leaving you with Ethan. I couldn't do it anymore. I'm not a mum and this wasn't supposed to happen. Selfish, I know. I hope you don't hate me too much but even if you do I will understand why. I do love Ethan from the bottom of my heart but I couldn't handle the responsibility of another life. You'll be a good dad to him and you know that. Please don't try to look for me. You and Ethan deserve much better. When he is older, tell him whatever you please. Have a good life Jai. I'm sorry. **_

"Wow, this is deep. I can't believe this." Your head begins to hurt.

"I got so depressed I ended up coming back here to live with my uncle and cousin - they helped me out with him a lot. But another reason I wanted to come back is that I wanted to see you. I knew if I saw you - life would be better. You always were the light of my life."

You had no idea how to respond to that, you swallow hard and clear your throat. "So, how old is he?" You ask pointing to Ethan who had his hands extended out towards his father.

Jai unbuckles him from his pushchair and lifts him up. "He'll be two next month. Want to hold him?"

"No thank you. Sorry."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Do you know why I ran off the other day?"

"Why?"

"Well when you said that Ethan was your son - it felt like someone had ripped my heart out. You have to understand, our relationship crumbled apart and deteriorated because we both wanted different things - I wanted children and you didn't. You went to live back home for a month - which turned into four years, four long years! You come back without any notice or warning and when I see you, you have a two year old son." You sniff but tears pool in your eyes too quickly. "When you told me he was your son, I thought you had found someone else and you had a baby together and you were in love. But that's not true, right?"

"Of course it's not. Please don't cry." He moves closer to you and wipes your  cheek. "I've never loved anyone else, I promise."

"But-"

"Look.." He covers Ethan's ear and whispers. "I only slept with that girl because I was drunk and I wasn't thinking straight." You laugh and he smiles. "There's that beautiful smile I've missed so much! I wanted to forget and that's why it happened. I'm sorry. I really didn't want you to find out the way you did - I wanted to come and talk to you alone."

You both turned your attention to the door when you heard keys fiddling in the lock.

"Sorry I'm back early. I was- oh.." Nina stopped suddenly when she realised you had company. Her eyes widened and she looked between you, Jai and Ethan with a slightly confused expression on her face. "I was meant to show a house out in suburbs but the couple fell through. Jai, right?"

He stood up and shook her extended hand. The room fell silent for a while. "I should probably go."

"No stay!" Nin insisted. "Who's this little fella?"

"My son, his name is Ethan."

"Your son?!" She shrieked.

"Neen, do you mind?"

"Alright, alright. I can sense the tone - I'm going. I'll just go upstairs now."

"Sorry about that." You whispered as she walked away.

"It's okay. Listen I probably should go though but I want to ask you something." You nod. "We're having a small party at my uncle's next month for Ethan's birthday. If you want to come or stop by - I'd really like that but I'll understand if you don't want to."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yeah, of course you can. Why don't you take my number..." He grabbed a nearby pen and scribbled onto a magazine. "..and call me if you're up for it or just call me whenever...you know - if you feel like talking. It was really nice to see you and I hope I do again. Let's get you home, little man."

He stand up and you watch him strap his son into his pushchair with so much care and caution. It was beautiful to watch but something still burned inside of you. 'That should be our baby,' you couldn't help but think to yourself. You should be happy with him right now. You snapped out of your jealousy-fueled trance and stood up. "You will." You blurted out.

"What?" He stops in the doorway.

"See me again. You said you hope you see me again - you will."

He smiles and opens the front door. "Good."

"Bye Jai, bye Ethan. You know he looks a lot like you, right?"

He laughs. "Thanks. Call me soon, okay."

You wave them off and close your front door to find Nina standing right behind you. "Jesus christ you scared me!"

"Well, what happened? You look better."

"Sit down."

"I'll put the kettle on first."

"I need something stronger than tea." I mumble and tuck the paper, with Jai's number on it, into my pocket.


End file.
